


[podfic] The Disney Life

by applegeuse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, casefic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 16:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9557966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applegeuse/pseuds/applegeuse
Summary: This is a podfic of deirdre_c's fic "The Disney Life."Author’s Summary:A hunt takes Sam and Dean to the Magic Kingdom.Length:00:56:24





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [glovered](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glovered/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Disney Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/177926) by [deirdre_c](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deirdre_c/pseuds/deirdre_c). 



**Story:** [The Disney Life](http://archiveofourown.org/works/177926)  
**Author:** deirdre_c  
**Reader:** applegeuse  
**Fandom:** Supernatural  
**Pairing:** gen  
**Rating:** PG  
**Author’s Summary:** A hunt takes Sam and Dean to the Magic Kingdom.

**Podficcer’s Notes:** Recorded as a gift for glovered for [Cake Swap](http://cakehole-club.livejournal.com/47447.html)! Many thanks to the lovely deirdre_c for bidding on me in an auction many moons ago and then giving me free range on her excellent stories!

**Length:** 00:56:24  
**Download:**  
\+ [mp3](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/The%20DIsney%20Life/The%20Disney%20LIfe.mp3) (52.1 MB) (right click & save as)  
\+ [m4b](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/The%20DIsney%20Life/01%20SPN_%20The%20Disney%20Life%20\(gen\).m4b) (27 MB)

**Stream it here:**  


Crossposts: [cakehole_club](http://cakehole-club.livejournal.com/48958.html), [amplificathon](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/2112728.html), [spn_cwrpfpodfic](http://spn-cwrpfpodfic.livejournal.com/109247.html)


End file.
